


Request ficlet: G1 Vortex/SG First Aid

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Vortex winds up in the mirrorverse, and gets together with evil First Aid. Blades has mixed feelings.</p><p>Contains rough consensual sticky, mild robot guro. </p><p>Written for spacehussy, who requested G1 Vortex and SG First Aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request ficlet: G1 Vortex/SG First Aid

Blades stood in the corner, and glared at his team mate and his team mate's new plaything.

The grey rotary was nothing like his native counterpart. He'd taken the pain and screamed for more; he'd opened his mouth and his ports for whatever First Aid had chosen to put inside him; he'd squirmed laughing under the smaller mech, joined by cables, and bared his alien spark in a display of reckless desire that Blades could only term insane.

They'd suited each other; First Aid riding him to overload while the energon trickled from a dozen wounds and their fields flared so wildly Blades could feel them across the room.

Then something had changed. The grey Vortex had revved his engine hard, a growl too close to a threat. He'd spun them both over, pinning the poisoner's hands above his head, hauled a knee up high, and pounded him into the recharge platform so hard the whole thing creaked. And that was only the start of it.

If it wasn't for the pleasure flooding the gestalt bond, Blades would have intervened. He hadn't though his brother liked being held down like that, let alone having someone else force his chest open and bury his face in the crackling corona of his ember.

Apparently, he was mistaken. Blades didn't like being wrong.

He didn't stop them though. First Aid would be sore after, he'd need help, repairs, a familiar voice to sooth him through it all. Blades couldn't see the grey rotary offering that.

He huffed, slouching against the wall, and nursed his jealousy. They'd have to stop eventually. He could wait.


End file.
